The Great Battle of the Mermaid Royals (Carddass Mermaid)
The Great Battle of the Mermaid Royals is a arc in the Carddass Mermaid manga. The arc is a remake of the 2010 film, Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, while using elements from the manga version. Characters Banpresto Originals *Ronal - Green Mer-Otter tail *Coral - Ronal's mother. Blue Mer-Otter tail with matching seashell bra Actas Mermaid Melody *Lucia Nanami - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Hanon Hôshô - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Rina Tôin - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Karen - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Noel - Deep Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Coco - Yellow mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Seira - Orange mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Nikora Nanami - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Bones Boku no Hero Academia *Tsuyu Asui - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Madhouse Hunter x Hunter *Cheadle Yorkshire - Green mermaid with matching seashell bra Production I.G. Haikyuu *Kiyoko Shimizu - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Hitoka Yachi - Pink mermaid tail with purple seashell bra Shin-Li Animation Doraemon/The Doraemons/Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King *Doraemon - Blue mermaid tail *Nobita - Green mermaid tail *Shizuka - Pink mermaid tail with yellow seashell bra *Gian - Purple mermaid tail *Sumeo - Green mermaid tail *Dora the Kid - Yellow mermaid tail *Wang Dora - Orange mermaid tail *Dora-Med III *El Matadora - Red mermaid tail *Dora noivi - Brown mermaid tail *Dora-rhino - Green mermaid tail *Dorami - Yellow mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Sophia - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Sega Sonic the Hedgehog *Spike the Porcupine - Orange Mer-Porcupine tail. *Sonar the Fennec - Black Mer-Fox tail with green fins at the end and pink seashell bra. *Trevor Burrow - Purple Mer-Mole tail. *Guntiver the Arctic Wolf - Red Mer-Wolf tail. *Augustus the Polar Bear - Blue Mer-Bear tail. *Erma Ermine - Orange Mer-Ermine tail with pink seashell bra. *Flip Penguin - Black Mer-Penguin tail. *Sealia - Show here as a Mer-Dog. Purple Mer-Dog tail with white seashell bra. *Echo the Dolphin - Purple mermaid tail with green seashell bra. *Clove the Pronghorn - Black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and matching seashell bra *Cassia the Pronghorn - Black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and matching seashell bra *Thunderbolt the Chinchilla - Purple mermaid tail with red seashell bra *Mordred Hood - Black mermaid tail *Conquering Storm - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Speedy - White mermaid tail *Maw the Thylacine - Yellow mermaid tail *Captain Shellbreaker Otter - Blue Mermaid tail *Abyss the Squid - Black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and green seashell bra *Opal - Yellow Mer-Fox tail with black seashell bra *Dive the Lemming - Purple Mermaid tail *Blade the Shark - Red Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Category:Fan Fiction Category:Manga Category:Crossovers